The Ultimate Prank
by Grave Of Maria
Summary: Itachi likes to pull pranks on Raina, and only Raina. Raina hates it when he does. What would happen if they're both locked in a room together? A Itachi Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Uchiha Itachi or the Akatsuki.

Summary: Itachi likes to pull pranks on Raina, and only Raina. Raina hates it when he does. What would happen if they're both locked in a room together?

**The Ultimate Prank**

**

* * *

**

SPLASH!

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Oh boy. Everyone hide if you want to live." Sasori warned, getting under the table. The rest did the same.

"Itachi you bastard! You are gonna pay!"

"What did you do this time?" Hiden asked, looking around for the pissed off Raina.

"I poured ice cold water all over her."

"That's gonna hurt. The last time I did that she almost skinned me alive!" Orochimaru shuttered, hugging his knees, trying to get rid of the memories.

Footsteps pounded on the floor as the soaking Raina pounded down the stairs. She looked under the table, seeing all of her housemates.

"Where is he?" She asked, venom dripping from each word.

"There!" Zetsu pointed behind him.

"Thanks for the help guys." Itachi mumbled.

She grabbed his cloak, dragging him to the restroom. Before he could step in the restroom, she slammed the door in his face.

"OOoooooOOOOH! That's gotta hurt!" They all said, wincing.

Raina took a hot shower calming her nerves. It was the same routine every morning. Itachi would pull a prank on Raina, waking her up and hiding from Temptress. That was Raina's nickname: Temptress.

Uchiha Itachi. He wasn't the kind to prank, but in Raina's case, he was a joker. Itachi became an Akatsuki member after killing his entire clan. Raina on the other hand joined the Akatsuki after slaughtering her entire village, including the Hokage.

Most of the Akatsuki members respected her as Sama, but in Itachi's case, he just has 1 percent respect for her, 10 percent respect for the others, and 50 percent respect for Rei-Dono.

Rei-Dono is the leader of the group; no one truly knows who he is or how strong he is. But back to the point.

After Raina's 30 minute shower, she got out, noticing that her clothes, along with the towels, were missing.

"Itachi. I'm, gonna kill that Goddamn Son of a Bitch!" Raina was an open-minded person, plus she didn't care if anyone saw her nude. -.-!

She ran out of the restroom, passing all the Akatsuki members. Their unbelievably small eye, note the sarcasm, widened, not because she was nude but because they knew that she was gonna kill someone.

The last time that happened, she killed the person who took her clothes, meaning that Itachi took his spot. Boy did he learn the hard way.

Raina ran to her room, putting only panties, shorts, and a sports bra on, and then ran back stairs, looking for Itachi.

She knew where he was thanks to all the points the men did with just one glare.

She busted the door open, walking towards Itachi kicking him in the shin.

"Ow!"

"Bastard! Your gonna pay for --" Raina was cut off by a bucket of dead squids.

"ITACHI!"

_Click!_

"What the… what was that?"

"They locked us in." He said sitting on the couch, rubbing his leg.

"Just wait till I get my hands on them…"

"It's no use. The doors are made to protect against people like you."

"Or you. Gah! I smell like fish now!"

"Hey!" Kisame yelled from the other side of the door.

She rolled her eyes, pulling off all the dead squids and throwing them on Itachi. One of the squids landed in his mouth making him gag and want to vomit at the disgusting taste.

Raina started laughing her ass off, falling on the floor.

"Y-you d-d-dumb ass!" She yelled, laughing. She felt pressure on her stomach, making her stop laughing and look down. Itachi was sat on top of her, with squid and all.

He took the squid out, shoving it in Raina's mouth, enabling her to speak. He smirked, pulling out a small black box and opened it.

In the box was a diamond engagement ring. Instead of a silver band, it was a sapphire. She gasped, only causing the squid to go into her mouth more.

"Will you marry me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------♥-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the steel made door, was everyone, trying to listen as to what was going on.

"Do you think they killed each other yet? I don't hear anything!" Orochimaru asked, still not hearing anything.

"Maybe, who know?" whispered Kisame.

_The End!_


End file.
